Harry Maconheiro e a Pedra de Heroína
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: Diz pa-pai" "Pa... pai" Tiaguito repete: "Papai"r "Papai" - e começa a repetir várias vezes. "Viu, lilli" disse ele virando as costas pro bebê "Papai viado" disse Harry antes de começar a rir. "Ora, seu miserável! filho - da - puta" "ei"protestou lilli


**Harry maconheiro e a pedra de heroína**

**cap 1**

**o conto dos potter**

Eram tempos difíceis, aqueles. Mesmo assim, os porter, toda noite, fingiam ser uma família britânica comum. Tocavam musicas barras-pesadas, como ursinho pim-pam, em seu piano até seu bebê dormir.

Tiaguito tinha muitos inimigos, pois era um grande traficante mexicano. Mas o que mais o preocupava era o Lord Voldinho. Este estava reunindo vários bandidos para a sua "liga da injustiça", e quem ousasse atrapalhar seu plano ia para vala.

Mas então, a noite que mais temiam chegou.

Foi em uma noite chuvosa. Liliety tocava o piano com seu filho no colo e o marido ao seu lado. Harry aparentava estar muito feliz, mas as vezes torcia o nariz e fazia cara feia para o pai. Tiaguito, por sua vez, se contorcia, mas continuava a cantar. Só que chega uma hora que a gente não agüenta mais segurar, não é mesmo? E quando essa hora chegou, Tiaguito soltou um pum estrondoso (e fedorento), fazendo o pequeno Harry desmaiar batendo com a cabeça no piano, ao mesmo tempo em que Tiaguito correu para o banheiro.

Liliety, meio atordoada, volta a tocar piano alegremente enquanto ouve alguns barulhos estranhos. Primeiro ela achou que fosse o marido no banheiro, mas logo reparou que não era. Viu que os barulhos eram bicadas que vinham da janela. Levantou-se, derrubando seu bebê desmaiado no chão, e correu até a janela. Lá havia um urubu com uma carta enrolada na pata. Ela pega a carta e diz:

"xô passarinho!" - fazendo sinal para espantá-lo. Mas ele insiste em ficar na janela

Liliety, já encharcada e xingando pela chuva estar tão forte, continua a tentar tirar o pássaro dizendo:

"obrigada, sr. Urubu" - com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

Mas o urubu não se mexeu. Liliety queria dar um soco bem dado naquele saco de plumas, mas se conteve e desistiu.

"desisto! Você é persistente mesmo!"- disse mexendo na sua bolsinha de moedas.

E nada do urubu se mexer.

"aqui está o seu galeão" - disse esfregando a moeda na cara dele -"deve dar umas voltinhas com a sra. Urubu." – e deu um sorriso sarcástico – "agora, XÔ!"

O urubu, depois dessa, deu meia volta e foi embora.

A pobre Liliety corre para dentro de casa e tenta secar seus cabelos enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho que o maldito urubu trouxera. Ela chega ao piano, pega Harry no chão e senta, abrindo o pergaminho.

**EU SABO O QUE TU FEZ**

**NO CARNAVAL PASSADO!**

Liliety, desesperada, olhou a sua volta para ver se havia alguém a incriminando.

"Eu... eu não fiz por prazer! O tiaguito saiu de viado no carnaval e eu fiquei sozinha, carente e com várias dificuldades! Por isso que eu fiz aquele filme pornô!"

Do banheiro, uma voz retorcida diz:

" O que você disse, querida?"- Tiaguito disse em meio a vários barulhos característicos.

" Nada, querido, nada. volte a seus.. han... ah! você sabe!"-responde Lilliety

Harry começa a bater as teclas do piano, mas Lilliety fecha a gaveta das teclas fazendo os dedos do bebê se quebrarem.Alguns segundos depois, Liliety volta a ouvir os barulhos estranhos. E, novamente, o urubu estava na janela.

"Você não desiste, não?"– disse ela revoltada –"eu já te paguei, depenado!"-o urubu bicou a pobre Liliety, que a acabou descobrindo que ele voltara com outra carta.

Ela ia ler, mas vê Harry sorrindo com seu dedos presos no piano e diz:

" Oh, querido! Quer que a mamãe toque? Agora mamãe está ocupada, mas daqui a pouco eu toco!" - E dá as costas para a criança, deixando - o preso e deita no sofá para ler a carta.

**Aí, foi mal, carta errada... pow! tu sabe com é vida de assassino né? sempre ocupado. Mas você vai pra vala hoje!**

**mhauhauahauhaua**

**com carinho,**

**Assassino**

Ela olhou novamente para os lados, confirmando que o marido realmente esta com diarréia, devido ao cheiro "maravilhoso" que vinha do banheiro, e grita. Mas é abafada pelo relâmpago e em seguida as batidas na porta.

toc toc toc

" Quem é?"-pergunta ela receosa

"Eu"- responde uma voz rouca

" Ai"- disse ela segurando o nariz

" O que foi?" pergunta a voz rouca

"É que meu marido está sofrendo de flaudulências" - disse ainda segurando o nariz

" O que é flaudulências?

"Caganeira, peido, um odor insuportável!" diz Lilliety com a voz fanha

"Você quer dizer gases, né?"

"É isso aí!" - Lilliety para de apertar o nariz - " mas quem é mesmo?"

" Eu"

"Eu quem?"

" O assassino!" - um grande relâmpago segui a resposta.

Lilliety corre e grita dizendo:

" Sai daquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" - abraçando o pobre harry que ainda estava com os dedos presos no piano.- "oh! pobrezinho! está com os dedos presos!"-O bebê suspira aliviado quando a mãe tira seus dedos do piano e os conserta.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, a campainha da casa toca novamente.

"Quem é?" Lilliety grita

"É o entregador de pizza" - diz alguém com uma voz simpática.

"Já vou atender! Ai! Você acredita que um minuto atrás tinha um assassino aí onde você está?" - disse ela procurando a chave

" Ah, não me diga! Mas dá pra ser mais rápido, madame?"

"Claro!"- vira a chave, mas pensa rápido e diz - "eu sei que é você seu assassino F.D.P.!"

"Fala sério, sra..."

"Lilliety" - disse ela batendo o pé.

"Lilliety! Eu sou diabético! Para de fazer doce! Eu preciso disso pra viver!

"Entendo" - disse ela comovida, abrindo a porta.- " eu sei como é sustentar filhos, quer que eu coloque sua foice no armário?"

"Claro, obrigado!" - diz o assassino coberto por uma túnica preta.

Enquanto isso, Harry começa a bater as teclas do piano, tocando uma música macabra.

Lilliety bate a porta e oferece uma xícara de café para o assassino, que aceita. Então eles vão para a cozinha, deixando Harry sozinho com o piano. Ela começa a abria as gavetas procurando o pó de café, mas só consegue achar anti-depressivos. O assassino então desabafa seus problemas e Lilliety tem uma idéia.

"Aí! assassino, é voldinho,né? posso te chamar de Dinho?"

"Me chama de Voldi"

"Voldin..." - Lilliety começa a rir e o assassino a acompanha.

" Não, Voldi!"

Mas essa não era a grande idéia de Lilliety. a idéia era assaltar o frigobar de bebidas do tiaguito, já que este se encontrava em situação não-adequado e não ia descobrir. Os dois ficaram bêbados a um ponto de quebraram garrafas de vodica e tequila na cabeça do outro. O assassino confidenciou uma coisa muito bombástica à Lilliety.

" Eu sou um traficante de respeito, mas nunca provei heroína".

"Jura! - Lilliety ficou chocada e resolveu oferecer o poquinho que tinha- " tem um pouco aqui! você quer?"

"Quero"

Mas a janela estava aberta e um vento carregou o pouco de heroína que Lilliety tinha, deixando Lord Voldinho frustrado.

Mais tarde, a tempestade já havia passado, os dois estavam na cozinha doidões quando o barrulho de descarga chegou ao ouvido deles e chamou a atenção de todos.

" Será que os urubus vão descer nessa casa, esta noite?" perguntou Lilliety com a voz enrolada.

"Podes crêr!" - diz o assassino com uma voz sussurrante e fria seguido de um arroto.

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir quando Tiaguito chegou na cozinha.

"Lilliety, sai daí! Esse é o Lord Voldinho" - diz Tiaguito

"Iiiiiiiiihhhhhhh! Cheio de atitude! Virou homi, é?"

Lilliety olha para o assassino e os dois começam a gargalhar estridentemente.

"Lilli" Tiaguito chega mais perto dela, mas Lilliety continua rindo. O assassino começa a bater a mão na mesa.

"Lilli" Tiaguito a chamou de novo. "LILLI!" Tiaguito grita e soca ela.

O assassino para de rir e diz:

"Essa deve ter doído, hein?"

" Desculpa, querido!"- Lilliety começou a se desculpar.- "Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça" - ela se levanta e dá uma joelhada nas partes baixas de Tiaguito, que fica sem reação.

"Uh"- diz ele rouco e baixo.

Assassino bate palmas e diz:

"Bem, bem, bem! vocês são bem simpáticos, mas..."

"Lilliety, cadê o Harry?" - perguntou Tiaguito, ao se recuperar, notando a falta do filho.

Eles correram até a sala e viram Harry tocando piano. Todos param observando o pequeno tocar sua música macabra. Ele termina e diz:

"Morte!" - com sua vozinha de bebê fofo guti-guti.

E todos dizem:

" Ohhhhhhhh!"- com o olhar doce.

" Mas como eu ia dizendo..." - começou o assassino.

"Pera!" - falou Liliety- " vamos ver se ele fala mamãe" - ela pega o bebê e senta com ele no sofá- "diz mamãe" -diz Liliety com a voz doce- "diz querido!"

"Fala campeão" - encorajou Tiaguito.

O menino olha nos olhos da mãe e diz:

"Puta" - com os olhos brilhando.

"Que fofo!" - disse ela sem graça. " fala mamãe, fala" - Lilliety diz com muita paciência.

Harry pensa muito e diz:

"Puta"

"Eu não escute-ei"

"Puta!" - Harry responde rapidamente

"Ah, eu vou te encher de pancada - diz enrolando a manga da camisa- " repete!"

"Puta!"

Lilliety enche o garoto de tapas até Tiaguito separar a briga e dizer:

"Não é assim Lilliety!" - segurando Lilliety que queria bater em Harry que continuava no mesmo lugar, sorrindo.- " chega Lilliety, você venceu! toca aqui!" - fazendo um toque secreto.- " mas não é assim que se educa o menino." e limpou o sangue que escorria do nariz do pequeno.

"É!" diz ela arrumando o penteado

Tiaguito senta ao lado de seu filho e diz, calmamente, separando as sílabas.

" Diz pa-pai"

"Pa... pai!"

Tiaguito repete:

"Papai"

"Papai" - e começa a repetir várias vezes.

"Viu, lilli?" disse ele virando as costas pro bebê

"Papai viado!" disse Harry antes de começar a rir.

"Ora, seu miserável! filho - da - puta!"

"Ei!" - protestou Lilliety

Tiaguito não ligou pra reclamação de esposa e começou a bater no menino, quase até a morte enquanto Lilliety relembra seus tempos de líder de torcida na escola:

"Tiaguito, preste atenção!

Tiaguito é força, é emoção..."

Mas ele cansa e deixa o garoto de lado.

" Ei, pessoal" - disse o assassino- " como eu venho tentando dizer, eu vou ter que..."

"Fala!" diz Lilliety impaciente

"Vou ter que..."

"Nos matar?" perguntou Tiaguito curioso.

"Não! vou ter que ir embora"

Eles vão até a porta, batendo nas costas do assassino. Tiaguito abriu a porta e diz:

" Vai com Deus e cuidado! a violência hoje em dia está muito grande" - Lilliety empurrou o homem pra fora da casa.

" Adeus, tchau!" - diz o assassino, acenando para eles.

Tiaguito acena e fecha a porta. Mas a campainha toca logo em seguida e ele abre a porta.

"Assassino! você de novo! o que deseja?"

"Esqueci algo"

" O que?" - com uma expressão de sério.

"Matar vocês!"

"Ah" - diz Lilliety um pouco triste.

Eles param pra pensar, um segundo e Tiaguito começa a gritar:

"Corre Lilliety! Salva o Harry!

Mas era tarde demais para Tiaguito, que após dizer isso, caiu morto no chão. Lilliety dribla o assassino, fica cinco minutos correndo em volta da mesa de centro e sobe a escada com Harry no colo, sendo ajudado pelo assassino.

Quando chegou ao quarto, se trancou com Harry pensando em uma maneira de salvar seu bebê. enquanto isso vê uma luz verde aparecer por debaixo da porta e se desespera e joga o bebê na parede com a intenção de jogá-lo pela janela, joga novamente e também não acerta. Na tentativa três ela acerta, mas a grade da janela impede que o bebê se salva. Quando ele foi até a janela para salvar seu bebê novamente, viu que os vidros da janela havia formado uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio. Então, a porta do quarto se abriu. Lilliety desesperada, gritou ao filho de um ano.

"Fuja, Harry!"- e jogou Harry contra a parede de novo. - "Haaaaarryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" - gritou exorcizando a sua dor..

Era a única coisa que Harry se lembrava dela. Depois de ver a mãe morrer, Harry conseguiu descobrir da onde vinha a luz verde. Era uma espada de luz. O assassino tenta matar Harry que, reparou logo que a trilha sonora de Star Wars estava tocando, enfrenta-o com olhar muito forte e mal. Mas quando o assassino ergue a espada para tirar o pescoço de Harry, chega a Quadrilha Marotos (na verdade, são só dois) bem a tempo. Eles mandam chumbo grosso em Voldin, fazendo Harry ficar todo sujo de sangue que o tornou aidético. Brincadeira! ele só se tornou sonsorino.

* * *

**N/A:bom... exa é a fic ke eu toh prometendo a seculos... tem gente ke jah tava kerendo me matar pke eu num postava ela... mas sabe como eh,neh? a preguiça mata... bom... eu tenho ke agradecer ao meu amigo vitinho ke escreveu exe cap com a minha ajuda... e foi editado por mim e pela minha beta e amiga ju...**

**bom... avisos...pim pameh uma musica ke eu canto com a minha mana ateh hj... eh: "vem meu ursinho kerido, meu companheirinho, ursinho pimpam (pimpam)"XD...segundo aviso..Eh eu sabo msm... o assassino eh burro... escreve errado... e oterceiro aviso eh:**

**mandem Reviews pke eu sou muito dramatica e acabo desistindo da fic... e eu num kero desistir dexa**


End file.
